Trying Not To Love You
by ElodieSnape93
Summary: Hermione et ses amis font leur dernière année à Poudlard, elle devra cohabiter et assister le fameux Professeur Snape, sans compter qu'une nouvelle professeure arrive et que les forces du mal se font plus présents que jamais. Snape/Hermione. Laissez des reviews pour me donner des conseils et me faire des critiques (constructives ).
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou, alors je me présente Elodie et fan de Snamione. Alors je me suis dis : et si je ne commencerais pas un fanfic et BAM ! donc vraiment désolé pour toutes les fautes qui peut y avoir j'essaye de faire le plus possible_ ^^

 **Contexte :** _La bataille finale n'a pas eu lieu et Dumbledore n'est pas mort. Le trio d'Or et leurs amis font leur 7ème année à Poudlard. Ils connaissent l'existence des Horcruxes et font plusieurs recherches pour en trouver._

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Cela faisait quatre ans que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu et voilà qu'il se faisait encore plus présent. Ses partisans tuaient et torturaient de pauvres moldus mais faisaient passer ceci pour des suicides ou des meurtres purement moldus.

Harry Potter était de plus en plus oppressé par son lien qu'il avait avec Lord Voldemort. Mais heureusement que Ronald Weasley, sa sœur Ginny ainsi qu'Hermione Granger et tous ses amis étaient là pour le soutenir et l'aimer à leur manière.

Ils se retrouvèrent pour leur dernière année à Poudlard, d'ailleurs les voici dans un des compartiments du magnifique Poudlard Express. Ils étaient tous en train de discuter de choses et d'autres quand on frappa à la porte du compartiment.

La tête du Professeur Snape dépassa ainsi que l'un de ses pans de sa cape noir. Il entra, sans gêne et sans dire un seul mot bien évidemment tout le monde pouvait savoir ce qu'il pensait, rien qu'à l'expression de son visage crispé.

Il s'assit entre Hermione, qui était bizarrement muette depuis le début du voyage et avait un livre de Potions sur ses genoux, et Ronald, laissant celui-ci penaud. Harry failli lui crier dessus pour savoir ce qu'il faisait ici mais Ginny et Mione l'en dissuada d'un seul geste.

Petit à petit, les discussions refaisaient surface puis ils commencèrent à parler de sujets beaucoup plus sérieux tout en restant discrets pour éviter un questionnement complet de Snape.

\- Alors Remus ne voulait vraiment pas de toi, Harry ? Questionna Hermione qui avait retrouvé sa voix

\- Non. Et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi ! Comme si tout le monde voulait absolument tout me cacher ! dit Harry révolté.

\- Ne commence pas s'il te plait, tu sais très bien que c'est Dumbledore qui veut tout cacher, dit Ron

\- Toujours lui… pourquoi ne veut-il pas que je participe à l'Ordre ?

\- Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas que tu vois tout ce qu'il se passe en dehors, il pense que tu as assez à t'occuper, dit Ginny sceptique.

\- Oui, je pense. Mais je suis la personne la mieux placée ici pour aider l'Ordre !

\- Arrêter de parler de l'Ordre, cela devient lassant Potter ! dit Snape agacé.

\- On ne vous a pas parlé Vous ! Ne rentrez pas notre conversation ! dit Harry en colère.

\- Potter ! Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. Cela vous apprendra à être arrogant envers un professeur, dit Snape satisfait de lui.

Harry se leva précipitamment puis sortit du compartiment avec son sac contenant la cape d'invisibilité. Hermione soupira mécontente de son professeur de Potions. Il ne pouvait pas être un peu plus indulgent envers Harry, cela serait bien, se dit-elle.

Après cette discussion, ils arrivèrent enfin à Poudlard. Hermione rejoignit Hagrid pour faire son travail de préfète en chef avec la fouine de Malfoy.

Après qu'elle eut fini cela, elle rejoignit ses amis à la table des Gryffondors, toujours muette. La répartition des maisons se fit sans embûche. Le directeur présenta une nouvelle professeure de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal : Mme Petrouchka.

Elle était assez grande, mince et avait plutôt l'air d'avoir la quarantaine, un visage sévère avec des traits assez durs et une bouche fine et pincée comme une bonne russe. Elle se tenait toujours droite et était habillée de noir et de gris.

Tous les élèves applaudirent pour l'accueillir mais ils sentaient qu'il ne fallait pas l'énerver, un peu comme Snape.

Ron et Harry, comme d'habitude, chargèrent sur les poulets qui étaient en face d'eux. Ginny et Hermione mangeaient avec un appétit d'oiseau. Celle-ci sentit un regard brûlant qui venait du corps professoral, cela venait de la nouvelle professeure de DCFM qui discutait avec la directrice de la maison des Gryffons, de manière désintéressée.

Le diner s'acheva en bon terme Hermione se leva et demanda aux élèves de Gryffondor de la suivre à leur salle commune. Après que les élèves de 1ères Années se soient émerveillés devant les milliers de tableaux magiques et les nombreux escalier et étages, Hermione, telle une bonne élève, donna une dizaine de conseils pour traverser le château avec une voix monotone Se tenant devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, elle énonça le mot de passe : Libertatem Volentes*. Puis elle les laissa se débrouiller pour rejoindre ses amis. Elle passa une heure avec eux en les regardant s'amuser avec des bonbons HoneyDukes puis se leva pour aller se coucher. Se regardant dans la glace de la salle de bains, elle se posa une seule question :

Pourquoi Mme Petrouchka la regardait comme si elle était un scroutt à pétard ? Dans son lit, elle commença à s'endormir, soucieuse et fatiguée.

* * *

 _* Libertatem Volentes : Etre libéré de toute violence._

 **Bon voilà, j'espère que ce 1er chapitre vous aura plu et si vous pouviez laisser des reviews sera me fera chaud au coeur, je voudrais savoir si je continue ou pas ? quel sont les défauts? qu'est ce que je peux changer etc...**

 **PEACE ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey ! Je poste le deuxième chapitre sans avoir de reviews car j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas beaucoup de choses à lire pour le 1er *-*._

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Le lendemain, alors qu'Hermione était en train de rêver de ses parents, elle sursauta de stupeur quand elle entendit son surnom crié d'un son strident dans ses oreilles. Elle regarda Ginny d'un regard noir puis en regardant son réveil avec stupeur et peur, se leva d'un bond en criant sur toutes les filles qui était sur son chemin.

Une fois qu'elle fut prête, elle attrapa Ginny qui était aussi en retard et couru avec elle jusqu'à la salle de classe de DCFM Ginny fit un bisou à Hermione puis partis pour son cours de Potions.

Appréhendant ce moment, Hermione toqua à la grande porte puis attendit l'ordre de rentrer.

\- Excusez-moi Professeur, je ne me suis pas… dit-elle avant de se faire couper par une voix glaciale.

\- Je n'ai que faire de vos excuses, Miss…

\- Granger, Professeur.

\- Bien alors aller vous asseoir et Maintenant !

Hermione, dépitée, se dirigea non pas vers le devant de la classe mais au fond puis commença à prendre des notes du cours sur les sortilèges de Combats. Quand le cours fut finit, elle partit dans la Grande Salle sans attendre Harry et Ron. Pendant qu'elle était en train de picorer son assiette de riz, elle repensa au matin. En retard, la Miss Parfaite en retard ! Et elle avait pourtant mis son réveil et s'était couché tôt. Plus loin tous les professeurs étaient au courant car, Mme Petrouchka n'avait pas tenu sa langue et leurs avait dit.

Le repas fini, elle rejoint les garçons qui avaient mangé plus loin puis ils passèrent devant l'infirmerie pour pouvoir aller en cours de Histoire de la Magie. Ils voyaient le Directeur en présence de quelques Serpentard et de Snape.

Albus Dumbledore, après avoir dit un conseil sous forme de citation, s'approcha d'eux ainsi que Snape.

\- Mes enfants… il y aura une réunion de l'Ordre ce soir et le Professeur Snape vous accompagnera.

\- Ah… nous y avons le droit alors ? dit Harry soupçonneux.

\- Mais bien sûr Harry, pourquoi n'aurait-tu pas le droit ? Tu fais partis de l'Ordre ainsi que tes amis donc il n'y a aucun problème, dit-il avec un sourire réconfortant.

\- Merci Professeur, dit Hermione coupant la parole à Harry qui la regarda bizarrement.

\- Bien alors, à ce soir. Oh et au fait Miss Granger, Monsieur Malfoy voudrait vous parlez, vous venez ?

\- Ah… oui bien sûr.

Elle entra dans l'infirmerie, après avoir dit qu'elle revenait pour le cours, avec Dumbledore et Snape derrière elle. Il y avait quelques Serpentards autour du lit et un balai cassé sur une chaise. Sans doute un accident de vol de première année.

\- Draco, que veux-tu ?

Ah ! Granger t'es là ! Bon la prochaine fois que tu décides de rester un peu plus longtemps dans le lit de Potter et Weasley, tu me le diras parce que je ne suis pas ton larbin, compris ?

\- Mais je n'étais pas avec Harry et Ron ? dit-elle indignée.

\- M'en fiche ! Compris ou pas ?

\- Mmm…

Elle sortit, énervée de ses insinuations puis percuta en plein fouet Snape qui était encore dans le couloir mais qui avait entendu la conversation.

\- Faites attention Granger ou je pourrais bien vous enlever dix points pour avoir été en retard ce matin dans le cours de Mme Petrouchka.

Sans écouter plus, elle partit pour ses deux dernières heures d'Histoire de la Magie. Et pendant ce cours, elle ne réussit qu'à faire gagner que dix points à Gryffondor, ce qui était très peu pour elle et les autres qui comptaient sur Hermione pour gagner la coupe des Quatres Maisons.

Le soir venu, Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione attendirent Snape devant les Grandes Portes de Poudlard avant le dîner.

Les amis parlèrent et rigolèrent à la pensée de la prochaine blague des Jumeaux Weasley sauf Hermione qui attendait avec impatience le Professeur Snape pour partir le plus vite possible d'ici. Quand le sombre professeur arriva, le trio s'arrêta de s'amuser et Harry lui lança un regard agacé Hermione en voyant cela lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour éviter de perdre des points inutilement. Touchant le portoloin en forme de boite de bonbon au citron, ils arrivèrent tous dans le salon du Terrier qui fut le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix à la mort de Sirius.

\- Mes enfants, vous m'avez manqué ! dit Molly hystérique.

Tout le monde salua les adolescents puis Remus Lupin arriva.

\- Bonjour les enfants, comment aller vous ? dit-il avec une voix chaleureuse.

\- Pourquoi tu le demandes ? dit Harry, irrité.

\- Fermez là Potter. Dit Snape avant qu'une dispute n'éclate.

Après ceci, tout le monde rentra dans la cuisine, où des petits plats pour commencer à manger étaient là.

Durant la réunion, Dumbledore demanda des comptes rendus aux membres qui avaient une mission les semaines dernières. Snape fit le sien en parlant de Mangemorts qui décapitaient des moldus et violaient les femmes. Tout au long de son discours, Hermione vit les regards dégoutés des Weasley et les regards suspects de Fol'œil, ce qui l'intrigua. Pourquoi regarder Snape comme un méchant alors qu'il nous donne de précieuses informations ? Et bien après que Snape est fini son « discours », Alastor Maugrey se leva puis dit :

\- Et qui nous dit que tu n'es pas un traitre ? Mon dicton dit qu'un mangemort reste un mangemort !

\- Je l'ai déjà dit, Fol'œil ! dit Snape, énervé.

\- Menteur ! Je sais déjà qu'à cette heure-ci nous sommes tous surveillés !

\- Suffit ! Tonna la voix de Dumbledore si je dis que Severus est un espion et qu'il est de notre côté, c'est que c'est vrai !

\- Je ne le crois pas ! Un espion… lui ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier, Fol'œil ! Cracha Snape.

Après ceci, Maugrey se rassit sous ordre de Molly qui ne voulait pas qu'un combat commence dans sa précieuse cuisine. Le moment pour Dumbledore de « distribuer » les missions arriva, Remus devra pendant une semaine surveiller les loups garous dans une forêt près de Poudlard, quelques membres de l'Ordre devra doubler la sécurité à l'hôpital St-Mangouste et au Ministère de la Magie.

\- Une dernière mission, qui est délicate à dire. Je voudrais qu'Hermione aide et assiste Severus pour les potions.

Dès que l'annonce a été prononcée, Snape le regarda avec méchanceté, Hermione le regarda très étonnée et le reste resta perplexe à l'idée de ce duo de choc.

\- Il est hors de question que Granger travaille dans MON laboratoire ! dit Severus, indigné de cette idée idiote.

\- Et pourtant il le faudra Severus, tu es fatigué et tu as beaucoup à faire en ce moment elle sera d'une plus grande aide. Dit Albus, catégorique.

\- Albus, vous voulez tuer cette petite ! Recommença Fol'œil.

\- Arrête Alastor ! Severus est une bonne personne, pas vrai ? dit Dumbledore

\- Je ne veux pas que Granger…

\- Et puis elle vivra dans tes appartements pour que cela soit plus simple.

\- QUOI ?! dit Snape hors de lui non Granger n'ira nulle part ! Je n'ai pas…

\- C'est d'accord ! dit Hermione coupant la phrase de Snape.

\- Bien, tout est réglé. Vous irez vivre avec lui à la fin de la semaine.

\- Déjà ? Et mon rôle de préfète-en-chef ? dit Hermione, déçue.

\- Et bien vous le restez mais je pense que Mr Weasley pourrait très bien prendre en charge vos responsabilités quand vous en aurez besoin.

Ronald fit une grimace à la pensée de parler et de voir Malfoy. La réunion fut levée dix minutes plus tard Snape, énervé, raccompagna les élèves jusqu'à leur salle commune puis partit d'un pas furieux après avoir lancer un regard noir qu'il a l'habitude de faire à Hermione, qui fut déstabilisée. Une fois en pyjama, elle fit un bisou sur le front de Ginny qui marmonna le prénom d'Harry. Hermione s'endormit, la boule au ventre pour la cohabitation avec Snape et ce demanda bien pourquoi elle a accepté.

* * *

 **Alors j'espère qu'il vous aura plu et bombarder de Reviews ! Des conseils, je veux des conseils *-***


End file.
